efscfandomcom-20200213-history
Escunited.com Forum Song Contest Wiki
The Forum Song Contest (FSC) is an online contest based on the Eurovision Song Contest. The purpose of the Contest is to introduce and present music by countries from all over the world on a monthly basis. Any forum member can become a part of his national jury - you will help pick a song as well as be part of the voting process and play an active part in determining the winner. Every country is welcome to join the contest. Editions * FSC 01 March 2009: Luxembourg, Luxembourg * FSC 02 April 2009: United Kingdom * FSC 03 May 2009: Brussels, Belgium * FSC 04 June 2009: Manchester, United Kingdom * FSC 05 July 2009: Jerusalem, Israel * FSC 06 August 2009: Łódź, Poland * FSC 07 September 2009: Sofia, Bulgaria * FSC 08 October 2009: Edinburgh, United Kingdom * FSC 09 November 2009: Berlin, Germany * FSC 10 December 2009: Bucharest, Romania * FSC 11 January 2010: United States of America * FSC 12 February 2010: Sydney, Australia * FSC 13 March 2010: Saint John, Canada * FSC 14 April 2010: Barcelona, Spain * FSC 15 May 2010: Zaragoza, Spain * FSC 16 June 2010: Hamburg, Germany * FSC 17 July 2010: Copenhagen, Denmark * FSC 18 August 2010: Zagreb, Croatia * FSC 19 September 2010: Brussels, Belgium * FSC 20 October 2010: Split, Croatia * FSC 21 November 2010: Sydney, Australia * FSC 22 December 2010: Århus, Denmark * FSC 23 January 2011: Melbourne, Australia * FSC 24 February 2011: London, United Kingdom * FSC 25 March 2011: Aalborg, Denmark * FSC 26 April 2011: Oberhausen, Germany * FSC 27 May 2011: Miami, USA * FSC 28 June 2011: Rotterdam, The Netherlands * FSC 29 July 2011: Seattle, USA * FSC 30 August 2011: Nimes, France * FSC 31 September 2011: Tallinn, Estonia * FSC 32 October 2011: Scunthorpe, UK * FSC 33 November 2011: Casablanca, Morocco * FSC 34 December 2011: Antwerp, Belgium * FSC 35 January 2012: Limassol, Cyprus * FSC 36 February 2012: Stockholm, Sweden * FSC 37 March 2012: San Francisco, USA * FSC 38 April 2012: Antalya, Turkey * FSC 39 May 2012: Ljubljana, Slovenia * FSC 40 June 2012: Donostia/San Sebastián, Spain * FSC 41 July 2012: Maribor, Slovenia * FSC 42 August 2012: Amsterdam, The Netherlands * FSC 43 September 2012: Bratislava, Slovakia * FSC 44 October 2012: Le Mans, France * FSC 45 November 2012: Aalborg, Denmark * FSC 46 December 2012: Cork, Ireland * FSC 47 January 2013: Liege, Belgium * FSC 48 February 2013: London, United Kingdom * FSC 49 March 2013: Düsseldorf, Germany * FSC 50 April 2013: Paris, France * FSC 51 May 2013: Toronto, Canada * FSC 52 June 2013: Stockholm, Sweden * FSC 53 July 2013: Sevilla, Spain * FSC 54 August 2013: Porto, Portugal * FSC 55 September 2013: Lucerne, Switzerland * FSC 56 October 2013: Hollywood, USA * FSC 57 November 2013: Amsterdam, The Netherlands * FSC 58 December 2013: Freiburg, Germany * FSC 59 January 2014: Tromsø, Norway * FSC 60 February 2014: Leipzig, Germany * FSC 61 March 2014: Maastricht, The Netherlands * FSC 62 April 2014: Leeds, United Kingdom * FSC 63 May 2014: Thessaloniki, Greece * FSC 64 June 2014: Lake Leigo, Estonia * FSC 65 July 2014: Glasgow, United Kingdom * FSC 66 August 2014: The Hague, The Netherlands * FSC 67 September 2014: Gothenburg, Sweden * FSC 68 October 2014: Istanbul, Turkey * FSC 69 November 2014: Kingston upon Hull, United Kingdom * FSC 70 December 2014: Rotterdam, The Netherlands * FSC 71 January 2015: Denpasar, Indonesia * FSC 72 February 2015: Davos, Switzerland * FSC 73 March 2015: Salzburg, Austria * FSC 74 April 2015: Bergen, Norway * FSC 75 May 2015: Turin, Italy * FSC 76 June 2015: Taormina, Italy * FSC 77 July 2015: Madrid, Spain * FSC 78 August 2015: Derry, United Kingdom * FSC 79 September 2015: Redlands, USA * FSC 80 October 2015: Anchorage, USA * FSC 81 November 2015: Brisbane, Australia * FSC 82 December 2015: Piran, Slovenia * FSC 83 January 2016: Utrecht, The Netherlands * FSC 84 February 2016: Tartu, Estonia * FSC 85 March 2016: Hamar, Norway * FSC 86 April 2016: Lviv, Ukraine * FSC 87 May 2016: Sydney, Australia * FSC 88 June 2016: Llandudno, United Kingdom * FSC 89 July 2016: Schwerin, Germany * FSC 90 August 2016: Oslo, Norway * FSC 91 September 2016: Trondheim, Norway * FSC 92 October 2016: Warsaw, Poland * FSC 93 November 2016: Verona, Italy * FSC 94 December 2016: Rovaniemi, Finland * FSC 95 January 2017: Santiago de Compostela, Spain * FSC 96 February 2017: Stavanger, Norway * FSC 97 March 2017: Barentsburg, Norway * FSC 98 April 2017: Marrakesh, Morocco * FSC 99 May 2017: Gibraltar, United Kingdom * FSC 100 June 2017: Visby, Sweden * FSC 101 July 2017: Texel Island, The Netherlands * FSC 102 August 2017: Cape Town, South Africa Participants 'Current participants' * Austria * Australia * Azerbaijan * Bulgaria * Canada * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Germany * Greece * Hungary * India * Indonesia * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Japan * Latvia * Malaysia * Mexico * Morocco * The Netherlands * Norway * The Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Serbia * South Africa * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Taiwan * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * USA 'Inactive participants' * Albania * Argentina * Armenia * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Brazil * Chile * Cyprus * Finland * France * Iceland * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Macedonia * Malta * Montenegro * Slovakia * Slovenia * Syria See also *Rules *Statistics * Winners and hosts * HDMC spin-off * OMC spin-off * World Cup spin-off Related links *FSC main page *Last.fm group Category:FSC